When Two Worlds Collide
by MiddleOfYesterday
Summary: Riley Matthews was your ordinary thirteen year old girl. She had good grades, a stable and loving family, and two best friends: Farkle and Lucas. It seemed as if everything was going her way. Maya Hart, however, was the exact opposite. Maya had D average grades, half a mom, and lived in a rough part of New York. Although in two different worlds, somehow they collide.
1. Two Different Worlds

Riley Matthews was your ordinary thirteen year old girl. She had good grades, a stable and loving family, and two best friends: Farkle and Lucas. It seemed as if everything was going her way.

Maya Hart, however, was the exact opposite. Maya had D average grades, half a mom, and lived in a rough part of New York. True, she has a rough life, but through it all, she has been tough.

This is the story of how two girls from opposite worlds collide. It starts at a place named John Quincy Adams Middle School.

* * *

Maya Hart didn't want to transfer to a new school. She didn't care if her mom thought that she needed "a fresh start." No, Maya was perfectly fine at her old school in downtown New York City. She may have not had many friends, but still, it was the only school she knew.

Maya now had to go to a new school closer to the upper parts of New York City. Because of the distance, Maya had to now go through the subway to get to her school on time.

That was where she was right now. Maya, in her army jacket and leggings with Jean shorts over them, gripping the metal pole on the subway car for balance. She sighs and scans the subway car.

There was a business man yelling at what Maya guessed was an employee. Across the car was a woman with a crazy hat who smiled at her before turning back to talk to an old man with a beard. In the back of the car was a boy about Maya's age with short, brown hair and blue eyes who busily texted on his phone.

Maya sighs looking out the window of the subway car and waits for her stop. Finally, the car stopped, and the doors opened to her stop. She prepared herself for the daunting day ahead of her.

She closed her eyes, taking a deep breath before she stepped off the subway onto the ground below. A couple other people stream out behind her, but Maya doesn't really pay attention. She looks up at the ceiling and sighs. A long day was ahead of her.

* * *

Riley Matthews sighs happily as she eats her oatmeal with her family. Cory Matthews, her father, notices the good mood. He glances at Topanga, his wife, nervously. She smiles and nods at him reassuringly. Cory gulps nervously.

"Is there a particular reason you are so happy this morning, Riley?" Cory asks reluncatantly.

Riley grins, "Yeah, actually. Mom said I might be able to get my subway pass tomorrow! She said I'm old enough to make the world my own!"

Cory grips his chest, and his eyes go as wide as saucers, "YOU WHAT?! Topanga! My little Riley isn't ready to make the world hers! It's my world still! Only I get to tell her when she can have a subway pass!"

Topanga rolls her eyes, "Cory, sweetie, I think Riley can handle the subway. It's not like she is leaving the house forever."

Cory opens and closes his mouth like a fish. Auggie, Riley's younger brother, giggles. Riley grins happily and looks at the time.

"Mom as much as I love to watch Dad acting like a goldfish, I have to get to school," Riley giggles.

Topanga nods, "Oh yeah! Come on, Riley, before you are late."

The mother and daughter race to the car and quickly drive to the school. Topanga hugs her daughter and waves goodbye before driving away to her law firm. Riley grins and walks into the school. She walks to her locker and puts her backpack away. She grabs her books and shuts it, finding her friend, Lucas, beside her locker.

She giggles, "Hey Lucas! What's up?"

He shrugs, "Nothing much. Subway was boring as usual. Farkle kept me company by texting me, though. What about you?"

Riley smiles happily, "My mom said I could get my subway pass tomorrow!"

Lucas grins, "That's great, Riley! I can finally have some company."

She nods and looks at her watch, "We better get to my dad's class. It's 7:58, and class starts at 8!"

Lucas nods, and the two friends run to the class. They get into their seats quickly. Riley looks at the desk beside her. It was always empty. She wondered if someone would ever take that seat or if it would always be vacant. She shrugs and looks to the entrance of the classroom. The bell rings, signaling class to start. Cory walks into the room and smiles.

"Good morning class! Today we have a new student. I'll let her introduce herself," Cory says and motions at the door.

The door opens and a blonde girl with an army jacket, white graphic tee, and jeans with leggings under them stands beside Riley's dad.

She nods at the class, "Uh, hey. My name is Maya Hart. I transferred here from a school located in lower New York City. That's pretty much all you need to know."

Cory nods, "Alright, Maya, we have a desk in the front that is open so please take a seat."

Maya shrugs and puts her books inside the desk. She slouches in her seat and looks around the room. Riley tilts her head at the new student. She smiles and holds her hand out to Maya.

"Hi! I'm Riley Matthews. Nice to meet you!" Riley says friendly.

Maya looks at her hand before slowly nodding, "You already know me so yeah. I guess I'm sitting next to you in this class. At least, you seem to be okay."

Maya turns back to the front as Cory begins talking about the ancient Egyptians. Riley grins at Maya and puts her hand down. To Riley, Maya seemed mysterious and cool. To Maya, Riley seemed like the kind of person who had always been protected, not a single ounce of distrust or rudeness in her.

The blonde girl sighs. _"Riley and I are from two different worlds. It would never be possible to let these worlds collide. Riley doesn't need to see the dark world of hurt, anger, and betrayal in my world. I wouldn't fit in her world. In my world, no one needs anybody. You can't trust anyone. So why is it that I feel like I can trust Riley?" _Maya thinks as the class continues.

The rest of the day goes as a blur for Riley and Maya. They were in all the same classes, and in some odd coincidence, they always were seated next to each other. Finally, it was lunch time.

Riley smiled as she headed over to her friends with her lunch tray in her hands. She sits down, and Lucas and Farkle greet her. She sighs and talks excitedly to them.

"Today is a good day, guys! My mom said I could probably get a subway pass tomorrow, I got an A on our science test, and the new girl actually is kind of friendly to me."

Lucas looks at Riley, clearly confused, "Maya? I heard that she used to get into fights at her old school. Riley I don't trust her. She's from a different part of New York City."

Riley frowns, "Lucas, that's ridiculous! Farkle, what do you think?"

Farkle shrugs meekly, "I kind of agree with Lucas. I mean, Riley she is from a bad part of New York City. They steal, mug, and fight down there. Face it, you two are from completely different worlds."

Riley gets a little angry, "Hey! Guys it's not cool to assume stuff about Maya. Seriously, I thought you guys were more understanding."

Farkle and Lucas look down at the ground guiltily. Riley scoffs and looks around the lunchroom. She spots Maya sitting at a table alone. Riley gets up and walks over to Maya's table. Maya looks up at Riley.

"Hey, is it okay if I eat over here?" Riley asks with a grin.

Maya shrugs, "Sure."

Riley sits down and begins to eat. She looks over at Maya who had slowly been eating. She glances up at Riley.

"What?" Maya asks cautiously.

Riley shrugs, "Nothing."

Maya shrugs and continues to eat. Riley finishes her food and waits for Maya to finish. When she does, Riley grins at her.

"Do you want to come to my house after school? I'm sure my dad won't mind," Riley asks.

Maya looks up, clearly surprised, "Me?"

Riley giggles, "No one else is here, now are they?"

Maya grins a little, "Yeah. I would love to, actually."

"Great! We can hang out, watch some TV, and you can stay for dinner! We coul-" Riley says excitedly.

Maya nods, "Slow down a little! Riley I'd love to come over to your house, I really would, but I don't think it's a good idea."

Riley stops her rambling, "What? Why?"

"You've heard the rumors. People think I'm going to steal or hurt them... They think I'm some... some crook, okay?" Maya mumbles out.

"I know people think that, but that's where they are wrong. Maya, I don't care about the rumors. I just want to know the real you, okay?" Riley says assuringly.

Maya sighs, "Alright. I'll meet you in front of Mr. Matthews classroom."

Riley grins. The lunch bell rings, signaling that lunch is over. Riley takes their lunch trays and puts them on the conveyor belt to be washed. She turns back to Maya, but she is already gone. Riley pouts, but she reminds herself that Maya needs time. _"One step at a time, Riley. I know that I can become her friend. If this is my world, I want Maya to be in it." _Riley keeps that thought in her head as she heads to her last class of the day, literature.

* * *

_**A/N: Well, hello there! This show has caught my attention so here's my contribution to the fandom! Yeah, I know, not the best story ever, but I am trying XD So thanks to those readers who enjoy it, and even if you don't, thank you :3 Alright so if you want more or have suggestions, put them in that review box! Also, make sure to follow/favorite! Thank you for reading and stay awesome!**_

**_~rsbaird :3_**


	2. Artistic Abilities of Nobody Special

Maya smiles to herself as she walks to her next class. Looking at her new schedule, she realized she had literature. Maya walks slowly to the class and opens the door. The teacher smiles at her, and Maya nods in acknowledgement.

"Maya, you can have that seat next to Riley Matthews. Have you two met before?" the teacher says.

Maya nods, "Yeah; she's in all my classes."

The teacher nods, "Well that's great! I'm sure you two will become great friends! Now, please sit down. Alright class, please turn your literature books to page 78. Amy, would you like to read first?"

Maya walks over to her desk and puts all her stuff on the ground. Riley waves excitedly to her, and Maya nods at her. Riley shrugs and turns her literature book to the correct page. Maya turns her book to the page, too, and she takes out a sketchbook. The teacher continues to tell students to read, but Maya blocks out all other sounds. She is completely focused on her drawings.

She starts by drawing a small outline of a heart in the upper left corner. Then, she adds intricate shapes into the heart, and she fills in the lines between each shape. Finally, she finishes the heart and thrums her fingers on the desk.

"You're amazing," a voice says from beside her.

Maya looks up from her book, "Huh?"

Riley smiles, "Your drawing... it's amazing. You really are talented, Maya. You could become a great artist when you grow up."

Maya tucks a loose hair behind her ear, "Riley, people like me don't have much going for them. I-"

"That's not true! Maya-" Riley interrupts.

"Ms. Matthews and Ms. Hart, please stop talking, or I will give you a detention. I don't think either of you want one on a Friday, now do you?" the teacher scolds.

Maya and Riley shake their heads. Riley shoots Maya a _"this isn't over" _glare. Maya secretly breathes a sigh of relief. She watches the clock anxiously until it finally turns 2:38. The teacher dismisses the students, and Maya hurriedly walks to her locker.

Maya puts her books into her backpack. She finally closes her eyes for a moment, trying to keep her emotions under control. Riley had struck a sore subject for Maya. Talking about her future wasn't something Maya was fond of. She had already faced the facts: If you don't expect much from the world, you won't be disappointed. She opens her eyes and shuts her locker. Finally, she pushes through the students who were going to the buses and their cars. She stopped in front of Mr. Matthews classroom, waiting for Riley.

The brunette girl finally appears from the large group of students. She waves at Maya, and Maya gives her a small wave in return. Riley grins and stops right in front of Maya.

"My dad said I could walk home if I have a friend with me. We don't live far from here so we should be fine," Riley says.

Maya smirks, "Lead the way, Riley."

Riley grabs Maya's hand and pulls her along with her as they weave through the maze of students. Riley giggles as they burst out of the front doors. Riley begins running, and Maya runs after her, their hands still linked.

"Come on! Not much farther, Maya!" Riley says, looking behind her.

Maya smirks at Riley, "Not even tired!"

They continue to laugh as they finally reach the apartment building. Maya looks up at the building.

"This is where you live?" Maya says, clearly awestruck.

Riley nods nonchalantly, "Yeah. Don't just stand there! Come on, I'm sure you live somewhere in an apartment building just like this!"

_"Not really... I live in a three room apartment with my grandma and mom." _Maya shakes the thought out of her head and follows behind Riley up into the lobby.

The receptionist smiles at Riley, "Hope school was nice, Riley!"

She sees Maya behind Riley, and she looks at her suspiciously, "Riley, who is that behind you?"

Maya steps out behind Riley, "I'm Maya Hart. You probably haven't seen me before because I live in the lower parts of New York City."

The receptionist nods slowly and turns back to her computer. Riley grabs Maya's hand again and leads her to the elevator. She pushes the third floor button and waits patiently. She still holds onto Maya's hand.

"Uh, Riley, my hand?" Maya says.

Riley blinks in surprise, "Oh yeah! Sorry, I hold people's hands a lot... Just a habit."

Maya nods, and Riley lets go of her hand. The elevator finally dings and opens up for them. Riley leads Maya to an apartment designated as "3D." Riley grabs a key from her purse and opens the door. She walks in, and Maya walks in after her. Maya stands in the middle of the apartment in awe.

Riley pokes her on the shoulder, "Come on, lets go to my room."

Maya nods and follows Riley to her room. She places her books besides Riley's and stands awkwardly in the middle of the room. Riley giggles and sits on the bay window. She pats the spot next to her, and Maya sits opposite of her.

"So..." Maya says.

Riley repeats Maya, "So..."

They sit there in awkward silence for a couple moments. Maya fidgets in nervousness, and Riley stares out the window. Finally, Riley can't handle the silence.

"Draw me!" Riley blurts out.

Maya leans back in surprise, "What?!"

Riley grins, "Draw me on your sketchbook, please."

Maya blinks and sighs in defeat. She grabs a pencil from her bag and her sketchbook. She flips to the page with a heart on it. She looks at Riley before looking back down at the notebook.

"Sit still, okay?" Maya orders.

Riley nods and tries to sit completely still. Maya begins drawing her face, first drawing a circle. Then, she draws her jaw structure and the hair. She draws the eyes and her mouth. Finishing the face, Maya looks back up at Riley. She continues to the neck and shoulders. She draws Riley all the way to her torso, and she finally stops.

"Done," Maya says.

Riley grabs the sketchbook and looks at the drawing of her, "Wow. This is... Amazing!"

Maya shrugs, "It's okay."

Riley shakes her head and begins waving her hands around, "No! This is fantastic! You could become a famous artist! Maya Hart... it even has art in it! Come on, this was meant to be!"

Maya shakes her head, "Riley, please drop it. No one cares about my art."

Riley shakes her head, "I do! I bet your parents would love your art if you show it to them! They would be so pro-"

"NO!" Maya yells.

Riley stops talking immediately. Maya breathes heavily, her head hanging. She grips her hands so tightly that her knuckles turn white. Riley winces at Maya's stressed appearance.

"Just stop... Please... I need to leave, Riley. I'm sorry..." Maya says weakly.

Maya grabs Riley's window and pulls upward. The window opens, and Maya climbs onto the fire escape. She climbs down the ladder and runs out of the alley, her jacket flapping in the wind behind her. Riley pokes her head outside the window, watching Maya leave.

"Maya..." Riley says sadly.

* * *

The night sky glitters above Maya as the crisp winter air cuts to her bones. She walks around the streets, her hands stuffed in her pockets. She had left a note for her mom after she left Riley's that she was spending the night. So here she was, walking the streets alone at night. Maya wasn't scared, though. To her, the streets of New York City are her home.

She feels her emotions swirling through her chest as her feet continue to travel along the streets. Harsh memories locked away by Maya were trying to resurface, and she was struggling to keep herself in check. Finally, the emotions lessen as the night sky becomes a dark gray. Her feet ache so Maya finally travels back to the alley she had escaped from. She looks up at the fire escape and sighs.

Climbing up it, Maya looks into the bay window. Riley was asleep on the cushioned bay window. Maya smiles a little as she sees her sketchbook clutched tightly in her hands as she sleeps. She carefully opens the window and climbs into Riley's room. Maya closes it quietly and smiles at Riley. She had waited for Maya. Maya gently lifts her and puts the sleeping girl onto her bed.

Maya puts the covers on Riley and smiles at the girl. _"Maybe... Riley and I can be friends... Oh, Riley Matthews what have you done to my head?" _Maya thinks, shaking her head. Maya never thought of making friends before Riley. Finally, Maya opens the bay window again and slips back onto the fire escape. Maya closes the window and shakes her head, still in disbelief at the loyalty of a girl she barely knew. She rests her back against the brick wall and lays her head back. Maya closes her eyes, falling asleep with a smile on her face.

* * *

_**A/N: Well you guys seem to like the story XD Yay! Le Review Time :3**_

_**Thepopcornpup: Why thank you kind sir :P (or kind lady :3)**_

_**GamerGirlGuest: Aw, shucks. That was a nice comment :P I don't know what pairing you guys want so I have a poll on my profile of the most common shippings. So whichever one gets the most votes is the ship I use :P Make sure to vote on that XD**_

_**ThuhTank: Well those are good suggestions! I will keep those in mind :P Thanks for the compliment and commenting. Again, vote on my poll for what pairing you want XD I really don't know :P**_

_**Guest: Is this a suggestion or a new story suggestion or neither .-. Please tell me :P**_

_**Guest (2): Are you the same guest?**_

_**Guest (3): Welp, I think you are the same guest, but if you aren't... Will you make the name different so I know better? Thank you :P**_

_**Guest (4): Why thank you! I don't know if you are the same as the other guests, but if you aren't please make the name different on guest review so I know who my reviewers are :3**_

_**Blue Elephant 18: Thank you! I hope this chapter is okay :P**_

_**Guest (5): Is this a suggestion or...**_

_**Guest (6): I don't know anymore! D: Please tell me what your comment means XD**_

_**Alright guys those are the reviews for this chapter! Thanks for reading so far! Make sure to check that poll out! I hope you guys had an awesome day! Stay awesome and eat tacos! Make sure to hit that review box with a taco and follow/favorite to show support for the story! Thanks!  
**_

_**~rsbaird :D**_


	3. Little Plants Need To Be Protected

Riley smiles, snuggling into her bed. _"Hang on, my bed?!" _Riley bolts upright and looks around her room. _"Impossible! I am almost sure I fell asleep on the bay window waiting for... Maya..." _Riley connects the two together and smiles. She gets up from her bed and looks around her room.

"Maya?" she calls out.

No answer.

Riley shrugs and continues to look around. She wasn't under the bed. Maya wasn't in her closet, either. Riley didn't know where to look for Maya. She sighs and walks over to her bay window. _"Now how did she escape? Didn't she just pull up on this window?" _Riley thinks and lifts up the window.

She smiles in victory. The cool morning air flows into Riley's room, making her shiver. Riley pops her head out of the bay window and looks out at the view of the rest of New York City. She smiles and almost pulls her head back into the room. Riley gasps and hits her head on the bay window frame.

"Ow..." she groans.

Maya was sleeping on the fire escape, and the weather didn't seem to be bothering her. Riley climbs out the window and shivers. She hugs herself and looks at the sleeping form.

"Maya, wake up..." Riley says.

Maya stretches and groans. She opens her eyes slowly and sees Riley. She smirks and turns towards her.

"Morning, Sleeping Beauty," Maya says teasingly.

Riley pouts, "Why didn't you come into my room last night? I know you moved me to my bed so... Why didn't you just sleep in my room. It's dangerous out here, you know."

Maya sighs, "Riley, you saw the receptionist. She thinks I'm dangerous, and I wouldn't blame her. New York City isn't all sunshine and happiness. Bad things happen here. I'm one of those people with the reputation of being dangerous and untrustworthy. I didn't want to make your family uncomfortable with me being there."

Riley shakes her head, "That's ridiculous! I think you're an amazing person! You are talented and caring. I mean, you are so cool!"

Maya giggles at the excited Riley, "Thanks, Riley. Sorry for running off yesterday..."

The brunette girl climbs out of the bay window and sits next to Maya. She grabs Maya's hand and looks into her eyes.

"You want to talk about it?" Riley asks.

Maya bites her lip, "I... I guess... I can try, but I don't want your sympathy or pity, okay?"

Riley nods, and Maya takes a deep breath. She squeezes Riley's hand and looks out to the rising sun.

"My mom and dad aren't together... My mom drove my dad off when I was, like, eight. She always does..." Maya laughs, "I mean, look at me! I run away from all my problems! She is away at work when I wake up, and she almost always at work or asleep when I go to bed... I live with my grandma, at least, but you know, it still hurts, knowing my dad left me without another thought just because of my mom..."

Riley blinks at the sadness in Maya's voice. She grabs both of Maya's hands and squeezes them. Maya looks up at her, her eyes filled with hurt and sadness. Riley smiles sadly at her and slowly wraps her arms around her. Maya immediately snuggles into Riley and starts to sob. Riley puts her head on Maya's shaking form.

Maya wraps her arms around Riley tightly. _"Why did I tell her my past? I mean, I've never told anyone before... but... it felt so good to talk to Riley." _Her sobs still wrack her body, but slowly, they lessen. She buries her head in Riley's shoulder, just wanting comfort. Riley places her head on her small form.

"Hey, it's okay... After all that, I just realize how much stronger you are," Riley says comfortingly.

Maya looks up from Riley's shoulder into the brunette's eyes, "You don't think of me differently?"

Riley shakes her head. Maya gives Riley a watery smile and wipes her tears on her jacket. She notices Riley shivering and immediately takes off her army jacket. She silently wraps it around Riley.

"Hey... What about you?" Riley asks.

Maya shrugs, "I'm use to the weather, but a little plant like you needs to stay warm."

Riley looks at Maya jokingly, "I'm your little plant?"

Maya smirks at her, "Well, yeah. I mean, you need to be protected, but someday you will bloom into something... something amazing..."

The brunette smiles at Maya, "Thank you."

Maya shrugs and gets up from the fire escape. She grabs Riley's hand and helps her up. Riley snuggles deeper into Maya's jacket as Maya leads her to the bay window. She lets Riley climb through first and slips in behind her. Maya shuts the bay window behind her and sits on the cushioned area around the window. Riley smiles at her, still snuggled in her jacket.

"Want something to eat? My mom makes pancakes on weekends!" Riley says happily.

Maya grins, "Sure. Why not?"

Riley pumps her fist in the air in victory. Maya giggles at the small celebration. Riley runs out of the room into the main area of the apartment with the jacket flapping behind her like a cape. Maya giggles and walks out behind Riley.

Topanga cooks busily in the kitchen, "Morning sweetie! Is that your new friend, Maya?"

Riley grins, "Morning mom! Maya meet my mom. Mom meet Maya!"

Topanga grins at Maya, "Hello, Maya! I heard so much about you during dinner last night. Riley wouldn't stop talking about how amazing you are."

"Mom, stop!" Riley complains, a blush apparent on her cheeks.

Maya giggles, "Thank you, Mrs. Matthews," she grins teasingly, "Riley, did you miss me during dinner?"

The poor brunette blushes, "So mom when will the pancakes be ready?"

Topanga laughs at their antics, "Pretty soon. Give me five more minutes. Oh yeah, Cor- I mean dad said that he would give you your subway pass when he gets home. He went out early today to get it."

Riley grins, "Thank you, mom! I can ride the subway now with Lucas!"

Maya smirks, "Riles, I ride the subway, too. Is Lucas tall with short, brown hair and blue eyes?"

Riley nods, "Yeah, how did you know?"

"I saw him yesterday on the subway when I was going to school."

"Wait, I can ride the subway with Lucas _and _you?! That's awesome!"

Maya giggles at Riley's excitement and looks over at Topanga. The smell of pancakes was getting stronger the longer they stood there. Riley sniffs the air, sighing at the smell.

"Pancakes are ready!" Topanga finally announces.

The two friends leap up to the table that Topanga set the pancakes on. Their stomachs grumble, and Riley and Maya quickly put pancakes on their plates. They gobble them down, and Maya sighs in satisfaction.

"That's one of the best meals I've ever had, Mrs. Matthews. Thank you," Maya says.

Topanga grins and grabs their dishes. Riley grabs Maya's hand and leads her back to her room. She closes the door and leads Maya to the bay window.

"We should do something today! How about... I call my friends Lucas and Farkle, and they can get to know you! Or... We could go to the mall... Or... Or..." Riley says excitedly.

Maya puts a hand on Riley's mouth, "Riles, I gotta go. My grandma needs help back at the house. I'll come back later, I promise."

Riley pouts but nods at her to leave. The blonde grabs her backpack and sketchbook before sitting back down on the window seat. Maya gives the girl a hug before opening the bay window and going down the fire escape. Riley smiles at Maya as she walks out of the alley. Maya turns around before she leaves Riley's sight and gives her a wave goodbye. Riley grins and waves back.

She sits back on her bay window, already missing her new friend. Riley grins as she sees the army jacket still on her shoulders. She wraps it around her even more tightly.

"Riles, huh? I like it," Riley grins at the nickname.

* * *

Maya walks out of the subway platform to the bustling streets above. She stuffs her hands in her jean pockets, her jacket still at Riley's. Maya shrugs, she didn't really care if Riley had her jacket. Well, she is glad Riley has her jacket. Maya doesn't want her little plant to get cold. Maya grins at the nickname she had given Riley.

_"Somebody has to protect that girl. If it's going to be anyone, it'll be me. No one will hurt you, Riles. Not as long as I am around, I promise." _Maya stops in front of a worn down brick building. She walks in, and the receptionist nods at her. Maya shrugs and continues up the staircase wordlessly. The apartment building didn't have an elevator; they were to expensive.

Maya climbs up to the eighth floor and adjusts her backpack. She graps her apartment key out of her bag and walks down the hallway filled with doors. The girl finally stops in front of one marked "8J." She unlocks the door and walks into the small apartment. She stuffs her apartment keys back into her bag and shuts the door.

The apartment had a main living space with a shaggy carpet and a pull out couch her mom had decided to sleep on. The kitchen, which was part of the room, had a stove, toaster, mini fridge, and microwave. A small table with wooden chairs was next to the kitchen.

There were three other rooms connected to the living space. One was her grandma's room which was filled with antiques and was extremely tidy. Her grandma loved keeping things neat. The second one was the bathroom which had all the necessities and nothing more: a shower, a sink, and a mirror. The other room was Maya's.

It was a small room with bricks painted red except for the side her bed was on. Those bricks were painted white. On the side of the room with the door was a small closet filled with Maya's clothes. There was a small carpet and a small, cushioned chair in the corner. A part of the wall at the front of her bed had a small white indent taped with red and black stars. A pull out lamp was attached to the indent, and a bookshelf sat in front of the white indent.

Under her bed were her suitcases and other belongings. In the back of the room was a small table filled with art supplies and workbooks. Lastly, there was a small window which Maya used when she needed to have time to herself during the night. It had a fire escape under it which made an easy escape from her apartment.

Maya placed her bag on the red chair and grabbed a pair of ripped jeans and a purple and black flannel. She goes to the bathroom and quickly takes a shower. After her shower, she changes into the jeans and flannel. Maya brushes her hair and teeth before putting on her tennis shoes. She walks out of the bathroom and over to her grandma's room.

"Grandma? You need any help?" Maya asks the aging woman.

Her grandma smiles, "Only one thing and then you can go out into the world. Will you please take out the trash?"

Maya nods and grabs her apartment keys and subway pass from her bag. She also takes out her old flip phone and stuffs them in her pocket. The girl takes the trash bag out of the trash can and replaces the now empty trash can with a new trash bag.

"Bye grandma! I'm throwing out the trash, and I probably won't be home until later tonight or tomorrow morning. Okay?" Maya calls before leaving the apartment.

"That's fine! Be safe and try not to get into any fights!" her grandma calls.

Maya shuts the door and slings the bag over her shoulder. She whistles as she walks down the stairs to the dumpster. Maya walks out of the apartment building and walks over to the dumpster, throwing in the trash bag. She stuffs her hands in her pockets as she continues on her way. She looks up at an electric sign which tells the time. Currently 3:38, Maya continues to the subway. After getting on the subway to Riley's apartment, Maya smiles. She actually had a friend who wanted her to visit. _"I guess new things happen every day, huh." _

* * *

Maya looks up at Riley's apartment building. She shrugs and walks into the alley way. Maya climbs up the ladder leading to Riley's room. She looks inside and sees Riley. She had changed clothes and now was wearing a yellow tee with jeans. Surprising to Maya, Riley had her jacket over the yellow tee. Maya grins and notices Riley was enwrapped in a book with headphones on.

Quietly, Maya opens the window and slips inside. She closes the window and creeps up behind Riley. Riley still hadn't noticed and was nodding her head to the beat of the song. Maya grins mischieviously and hugs Riley from behind her.

Riley falls over in surprise, "BWAH!"

Maya lets go and falls to the ground. She laughs uncontrollably, her sides hurting. Riley blushes in embarassment, but soon enough, she is laughing along with Maya.

"You scared me!" Riley giggles.

Maya laughs, "You should have seen your face!"

Riley smiles, and their laughter dies down slowly. Their smiles still stay on their faces. Maya sighs and sits next to Riley.

"So what were you listening to?" Maya asks.

Riley grins, "Take on the world..."

Maya nods, "I've heard that song before, pretty catchy."

"I got my subway pass!" Riley blurts out.

Maya hugs her, "That's great, Riles!"

Riley smiles, "Could we go on the subway?"

Maya shrugs, "Sure, why not?"

Riley hugs her back, "Yay! You're the best, Maya!"

"I know," Maya smirks playfully.

Riley sticks her tongue out at her, and Maya sticks her tongue out, too. They giggle, and Maya opens the bay window. Riley goes out onto the fire escape and goes down the ladder. Maya climbs out and closes the window. She follows behind Riley to the subway. _"What is going to even happen when our worlds collide?" _Maya thinks as she grabs Riley's hand to make sure they don't lose each other.

* * *

_**A/N: Welp another chapter done! Woop! :D There is so much snow (still snowing!) on the ground right now where I live XD Anyways :3 I should probably answer le reviews :P Make sure you check out that poll on my profile :)**_

_**Blue Elephant 18: Thank you for le review :P The updates will depend on my schedule (this week was my winter break *sigh* last day D:) I can tell you that I update as soon as I finish the chapter so you guys have that XD**_

_**Guest: Will do :D**_

**_pepper401: Thank you, and just vote what pairing you want (advertising? what... no... maybe XD) :P_**

**_HotXbun: They will :P_**

**_Thank you guys for the support! Anywho, I hope you guys enjoy my story :P Leave your support by hitting that review box with a taco :P and make sure to follow/favorite! Stay awesome! Bye!_**

**_~rsbaird :P_**


	4. Broken World of Jealousy

Maya sits on the subway next to Riley. Riley had insisted on exchanging numbers in case they ever got lost. Maya grins at the contact on her phone. She turns towards Riley and sees the brunette grinning goofily at someone at the end of the subway car. The blonde puts away her phone. Maya stands up and traces Riley's gaze to a brown haired boy. She realizes it's the same boy from the subway on Friday.

A twinge of jealousy sets in Maya, but she ignores it. Riley waves her hand at Lucas, and he smiles at her. Lucas stands up and sits next to Riley on the opposite side of Maya. Riley turns towards him, completely ignoring the blonde. Maya looks at the ground, her hand still interlocked with Riley's. The smile slips off her face as she hears some of their conversation.

"-Did you want to come to the movies with me?" Lucas asks Riley.

Riley grins, "Yeah, that would be great!"

Maya stays silent and looks out the window. _"Can this subway car stop anytime soon and put me out of my misery?" _Maya thinks. Her wish was granted because the subway opens to their stop. Riley and Lucas get up, still talking. As all the people push past Maya, she lets go of Riley's hand.

She waits for the subway doors to close and sits back down, her head hanging down. Maya rubs her hands together nervously as more people get onto the subway. She steadies her nerves and waits for the subway to move away from the station. The twinge of jealousy never leaves as the subway continues away from Riley and Lucas.

Maya looks out the window, knowing where the next stop took her. She bites her lip, ready for the subway car to open to her world.

* * *

Riley smiles at Lucas as they get out of the subway station. Lucas buys them hot chocolates, and the two sit and drink them in the warm Starbucks.

"So you got your subway pass?" Lucas asks.

Riley nods, "Yeah, I got it today. Maya and I were trying out the subway for the first time. Well, for me it was, anyway."

Lucas looks at her, "Maya?"

"Yeah... Right Ma-?" Riley starts.

Riley whirls around, realizing she had completely forgot about her friend. She slaps her forehead, feeling like an idiot.

"Riley, are you okay?" Lucas asks worriedly.

Riley shakes her head and starts pacing the store. Lucas throws away their hot chocolates and drags Riley out of the coffee shop. He puts his hands on her shoulders and looks her in the eyes.

"Riley, what's wrong?" Lucas asks, clearly concerned for her.

She bites her lip worriedly, "I left Maya at the subway station! We need to find her! Please, Lucas, please!"

Lucas nods, and the two run to the subway stations. Riley grips Maya's army jacket even closer to her. The two friends run to the subway station and go down to the platform. Riley looks around in the middle of the subway. No one even looked remotely like Maya. She turns towards a lady with a crazy hat on a bench in the middle of the subway.

"Have you seen a blonde girl wearing a black and purple flannel with ripped jeans?" Riley asks worriedly.

The lady laughs, "Girl, I've seen many people, but I do remember a girl who looked like your description. She looked like a troubled kid, but I'm sorry to say she just left on that subway."

Riley turns towards the subway speeding away, and she quickly turns back to the lady in the crazy hat, "Where does that subway go?"

Crazy Hat replies, "Lower parts of New York City. I think the news said that area was one of the most common places for fights and muggings in New York City."

"What?!" Riley yells.

Lucas turns towards her, "What's going on?"

Riley puts on a determined face, "We need to get on the next subway downtown. Maya might be in trouble, and I need to protect my girl."

* * *

Maya buried her hands in her jean pockets. The cool air blows against her face, making her hair fly backwards. She sighs, trying to get rid of the heavy feeling of jealousy inside her. Maya feels her phone vibrate in her pocket and takes it out. She looks at the number. _"Mom..." _Maya flips the phone open.

"Hello?" she asks.

A soft voice comes through the phone, "Maya? Sweetie, are you spending the night at a friend's house?"

Maya bites her lip, "Yeah, mom. I won't be home tonight. Probably won't be home until late tomorrow."

"Okay... Bye sweetie. I love you."

Maya looks at the ground, "Yeah... Love you, too."

The phone clicks, signaling that the call had ended. Maya stuffs the phone back in her pocket. She sighs and continues down the sketchy neighborhood. Maya groans in frustration, _"Why are you being so jealous of Lucas? Riley has more than one friend, unlike you. Grow up, Maya. Stop being so selfish." _Maya kicks the ground angrily. She leans her head against a building, taking deep breaths.

Maya needed somewhere to wind down. She turns towards a small diner and feels around her jean pockets. The girl digs out a ten dollar and walks into the diner. A waitress smiles at her as she sits at one of the tables. The waitress walks over to her and takes out a menu.

"Hello, my name is Anne, and I will be your waitress today. Would you like a drink?" the waitress asks kindly.

Maya shrugs, "Water, please..."

Anne nods and looks sympathetically at Maya. She walks away to the kitchen, and Maya looks at the menu. The blonde feels the jealousy and anger swirling in her stomach as she looks at the menu. _"Stop being so angry... you can't be angry that Riley has a social life unlike you."_ Anne walks back to the table and places the water on the table. She pulls out a small notebook.

"What would you like to eat today, sweetie?" Anne asks softly.

Maya looks at her menu, "Just your tuna melt, please."

Anne nods and takes the menu. She walks back to the kitchen, leaving Maya alone. The blonde girl glares at the table and waits for her food. She balls her hands up into fists so tightly that her knuckles turn white. _"Calm down... You're going to cause a scene..." _Maya scolds herself for being so angry. Anne comes back with the tuna melt and check, placing both on the table.

Maya takes out the ten dollar bill and hands it to Anne. She smiles and takes the check with her. Maya eats the tuna melt quietly, staring out into the cold streets of New York City. _"This is my world... a broken, dangerous place. Just like me." _Maya finishes the tuna melt and leaves the diner. She still felt the jealousy stir in her as she thinks about Lucas and Riley. Maya takes a deep breath, still trying to contain her emotions.

* * *

Riley gets off the subway with Lucas. He turns towards her, trying to calm her down. Riley was gripping Maya's jacket close to her. She takes out her phone and dials Maya. Riley sits on the bench in the subway station, Lucas sitting next to her. The phone rings, and Riley holds her breath.

"Riley?" Maya asks through the phone.

Riley almost faints with relief, but she instead puts a stern face on, "Where are you, Maya? I was worried sick about you!"

Riley can almost hear the smirk in Maya's voice, "Don't worry, my little plant. I'll be at the subway station in a minute."

"How did you even know I w-" the phone clicks off before Riley can finish her question.

Riley groans in frustration, and Lucas laughs at the brunette. She punches him in the arm. Lucas doesn't even flinch, making Riley stick her tongue out at him. He sticks his tongue out at her, too, and Riley crosses her arms.

"It's not funny!" Riley pouts.

Lucas grins, "It kind of is. I mean, Maya hasn't even known you for more than a couple days, but she already knows how predictable you are!"

Riley gasps, "I am not predictable!"

"You kind of are, Riles," a teasing voice says behind her.

Riley leaps up and sees Maya standing behind the bench with her signature smirk. Riley frowns and tackles the blonde. Maya grunts as she falls with Riley on top of her. Lucas laughs at Riley's behavior. Maya gets off the ground and lifts her little plant off the ground. Riley crosses her arms and gives Maya a glare.

"Aw, don't be mad at me, little plant. I just got something to eat, I promise," Maya says.

Riley groans, and Lucas laughs again. Maya whips her head towards him. Lucas stumbles back a little from the piercing gaze Maya gives him.

"Is that Lucas?" Maya asks cautiously.

Lucas grins, "Lucas Friar, at your service. I moved here at the beginning of the year from Texas, and Riley was one of my first friends."

Maya smirks at him, "So you're a cowboy? Howdy, Ranger Rick! Where's your horse at?"

Lucas smiles, "Howdy, ma'am. I'm afraid my horse couldn't come here today. I'll make sure to show him to you sometime. He sure is friendly."

Maya's smirk falls, and her hand balls into a fist, "You're not playing this right!"

Riley giggles as Lucas tips a fake cowboy hat at Maya, "I'm terribly sorry, Ma'am."

"I will break you!" Maya says.

Lucas smirks, "If that's what you want, I can't wait."

Maya balls her hands into fists in frustration, "Oh!"

Riley breaks into full out laughter, having to lean on the now frustrated Maya. The blonde glares jokingly at Lucas. Lucas smiles and looks at Riley who had buried her head in Maya's shoulder from her fit of laughter. Maya slings an arm around Riley.

"You okay, little plant?" Maya teases.

Riley giggles, "Yeah, I'm fine. Let's go to my house, guys. Farkle can meet us there."

Lucas shakes his head, "Sorry, I have to go home soon. It's already eight, and my parents want me home by 8:30."

Riley pouts, but she agrees that Lucas should head home. The friends walk into the subway, and Riley locks her arm with Maya's as she talks to Lucas. Maya bites her lip, looking out the window of the subway. She still had that pang of jealousy, and Maya wanted it to just go away. Lucas gets off at the next stop, and they wave goodbye to him.

"So, why did you leave me and Lucas?" Riley asks.

Maya looks at the ground, "Listen, Riles, I'd rather not talk about it, please."

Riley nods, "Hey, want to spend the night?"

Maya smiles, "Yeah, I'd love to."

Riley hugs Maya, and the two girls smile at each other. Their worlds were colliding, but honestly, neither of them cared at the moment. They get off at the stop to Riley's apartment, and Maya finally feels the jealousy and anger leave her. She grabs Riley's hand, and the two walk to the apartment together.

"Maya?"

"Yeah, Riley?"

"You're the best friend anyone could ever have."

"Yeah, I know, but you are, too."

* * *

_**A/N: Why hello you guys :D So what to say... I have had three snow days in a row and have a delay tomorrow (On a Friday!) :P So yeah, that's awesome! Thank you guys for the support! Time to answer le reviews :3 **_

_**Blue Elephant 18: Thank you :3 **_

_**Thepopcornpup: Thank you :P I bet you are sweet, too :)**_

_**Thepopcornpup (2): Yeah she's always protective :P Thank you!  
**_

_**Hibabubba24: I will :D**_

_**Guest: vote will be accounted for :3**_

_**Xxxx4evaSummerxxxx: Thank you so much for the compliment :P I read your stories, too, and I loved them :P I looked up the song, and I might include it somewhere in here so look out for that :P Thanks again!**_

_**That was all le reviews! Thanks so much for the support! Reading reviews brighten my day all the time. I also love finding in my emails that so many people have supported the story! I hope you guys know how awesome you guys are! Thank you! Stay awesome! Make sure to hit that review box with a taco and to leave a follow/favorite! Bye!  
**_

**_~rsbaird .O._**


	5. Picture Worthy

_**A/N: I know, I know! Two Author's notes in one chapter?! Am I crazy?! Well, no I am perfectly sane (in my opinion at least :3). Alright, you guys just need a reminder that you guys are **__**great**__**the best!**__** Just... I have had so much support, and it makes me so happy :D I'm pretty young so I do know that I do have spelling/ poorly written/ grammatical errors. Thank you for looking past that and giving me all this support! I love you guys 3 :) Anywho... Back to le story :P**_

* * *

Riley keeps her arm locked with Maya's as they walk up to her apartment. Riley unlocks the door and pulls Maya in. The blonde girl stumbles inside from the strong pull that Riley gave her. Maya looks at Riley with her signature smirk.

"I guess my little plant has a little strength, doesn't she?" Maya says.

Riley giggles, "Maya, come on. I am not that weak."

Maya pats Riley's head, "Whatever you want to think, Riles."

The brunette pouts at Maya. Maya smiles at Riley, and the girl can't help but smile with Maya. _"Gosh darn it! Maya's smile is to contagious, kind of like a yawn!" _Riley giggles at the thought. Riley grabs Maya's hand and leads her to the couch. Maya sits down next to Riley.

"So what are we doing, Riles?" Maya asks.

Riley smiles, "My parents took Auggie to one of our neighbor's apartment. They are eating dinner there so I guess we have the house to ourselves for a little bit."

The blonde looks over at Riley, "So, what did you want to do?"

"Want to watch a movie?" Riley suggests.

Maya shrugs, "Whatever my little plant wants."

Riley grins and walks over to the television. She turns on the television to her favorite TV show. "Red Planet Diaries" flashed onto the television. Maya looked at Riley and grinned.

"I watch this show, too," Maya says.

Riley places a hand on Maya's mouth, "Hush! I haven't seen this episode yet!"

Maya removes her hand and smirks at Riley, "Aw, Riles, I thought you wanted to hang out with me."

Riley looks from Maya to the television, "But... Red Planet Diaries!"

The blonde girl bursts out in laughter, slinging an arm around Riley for support, "Oh my... how serious you took that was hilarious!"

Riley blushes, but Maya grins at her. Riley grins back, but she turns back to the television. Riley snuggles up next to Maya, watching the show closely. Maya grins and watches the show, too, but she always kept looking at Riley from the corner of her eye. She grabs the brunette's hand and continues to watch the television.

* * *

Maya blinks as the show ends. She turns to Riley and stretches. The blonde grins as she sees her friend had fallen asleep. Maya slips off the couch and turns off the television. She lifts Riley up bridal style and carries the girl up to her room. She places Riley on her bed and tucks the covers around her. She sits on the bed and smiles down at Riley before getting up.

The blonde girl looks one last time at her asleep best friend. Maya stretches and begins to walk towards the bay window. Well, at least that was her plan. A hand grabs Maya's arm. Maya whips her head around to see an asleep Riley gripping her arm.

"Please don't leave me, Maya..." Riley mumbles in her sleep.

Maya smiles and takes off her shoes. She climbs in the bed beside Riley, hugging the sleeping brunette. Maya puts her head on top of Riley's as Riley continues to sleep.

"Never," Maya whispers as the moonlight creeps in through the bay window.

* * *

Riley stretches and snuggles into a soft pillow. She sighs and hugs the pillow close to her. _"I like this pillow. It's so comfy and warm..." _Riley thinks sleepily.

"Gee, Riles, I didn't know you liked to snuggle so much," Maya teases.

Riley opens her eyes, "Maya?!"

Maya grins at her, "Hey, little plant. What's up?"

_"Oh... That explains the pillow." _Riley lets go of Maya. The blonde girl gets out of the bed and stretches in the sunlight. Riley immediately feels the extra warmth leave the bed. Maya smirks down at Riley.

"So, Riles, what do you want to do today?" Maya asks.

Riley sits up in her bed, pulling her knees up to her chin. She shrugs, and Maya sits down beside her. Riley leans her head on Maya's shoulder.

"I don't know... How about you finally meet my other friend, Farkle?" Riley suggests.

Maya nods her head, "Sounds like a plan. After breakfast I have to go home and get around. I'll come back to your apartment later, and we can go see this Farkle kid."

_"Who names their kid 'Farkle'? _Maya thinks. Riley gets out of the covers and gets off the bed. Maya stands up behind her. Riley walks out of the room, and Maya follows behind her. She shakes her head, grinning as Riley hugs Cory.

"Hiya, daddy!" Riley says as she tackles Cory into a hug.

Cory stumbles, "Hi, Riley. Is that Maya?"

Maya waves to Cory, "Hey, Mr. Matthews."

Riley grins up at her dad, "Oh yeah, Maya spent the night last night. Hope that was okay."

"Ah, spending the night without telling your parents. That reminds me of a time when Shawn hid in my house-" Cory starts.

"Ach! No back in my day stories, please!" Riley begs.

Cory pouts, "But Shawn!"

Riley crosses her arms, "No, daddy. No Shawn stories."

Cory hangs his head and sits on the couch. He crosses his arms and sulks like a child. Maya grins at their silly antics. Riley grabs her hand and drags her over to the kitchen. Maya sits on the counter as Riley places cereal, milk, and two bowls next to her. She stares at the cereal.

"Lucky Charms?" Maya asks.

Riley nods, and Maya shrugs. Riley pours two bowls of cereal with milk and hands one to Maya. She puts the stuff away before grabbing her own bowl. Riley gives Maya and herself a spoon. They clink their bowls together before eating the cereal.

"Tasted like marshmallows and cereal is my final verdict," Maya says after finishing her cereal.

Riley nods, a milk mustache on her face, "Agreed! My mustache agrees, too!"

Maya grins and hops off the counter. She hugs Riley before walking to the entrance of the apartment. Riley pouts at Maya.

"I'll be back before you know it, Riles! I promise!" Maya says and waves goodbye.

Riley grins, "Alright, hurry back, Maya! If you aren't here by one then you will be punished!"

Maya giggles and waves goodbye, "I won't be late, don't worry!"

* * *

Well, Maya was officialy late. It was currently 1:12, and she still had to wait until the subway got off at her stop. _"Of all days that I had to have been late, it had to be today." _Maya runs off the subway as soon as it stops, and the doors had opened. She races out into the streets to Riley's apartment. Maya contemplates her two choices. She could walk in through the normal way or sneak into Riley's room.

Maya decided to walk in the normal way. The blonde walks into the apartment building and looks over at the transmission box. She presses the button labeled "3D", and a beep is heard. Maya shrugs and talks into the box.

"It's Maya," she says into the box.

Cory's voice beeps through the transmission box, "Come on up, Maya."

Maya shrugs and walks up the stairs to the third floor. She opens the door to 3D. Maya feels a sliver of fear from Riley's threat if she was late. Cory smiles at her.

"Riley is in her room," Cory says.

Maya nods and closes the door behind her. She walks up to Riley's room and opens it. Riley was seated on the bay window, staring off into the alley. The sunlight was shining around her, making her seem as if she was bursting with light. Maya stares at Riley, wishing she had her sketchbook. _"If I had my sketchbook, I could always remember this. Riley looks so picture worthy." _Maya continues to stare at Riley.

"Oh, hey Maya. I didn't notice you," Riley says as she turns towards her.

Maya nods, still at a loss for words. Riley motions for Maya to come over to the bay window, and Maya obliges. The brunette girl stares at her usually talkative friend. She raises an eyebrow at Maya as the blonde girl continues to stare at her.

Riley tucks a strand of hair behind Maya's ear, "You okay, Maya?"

Maya coughs awkwardly, "Sorry, you just stunned me for a second."

"Aw, am I pretty to you?" Riley grins.

"Of course you are! I mean, wow. You looked so picture worthy when I came into the room. I wished I had my sketchbook so you could see what I meant. I'm sorry that probably sounds so creepy," Maya laughs.

Riley grins, "Thanks for the compliment, Maya, but you were still late! Now you have to face your punishment!"

Maya pouts, "What's my punishment?"

The brunette rubs her hands together evilly, "Oh, you will see."

Maya stares at her best friend, feeling a little afraid of the punishment. Riley grins and grabs Maya's hand. She leads the blonde out the window into the alley below. Maya's arm is jerked forward by the running Riley. _"Why do I have the feeling Riley is going to make me regret agreeing to see Farkle?"_

* * *

Oh yeah, Riley had made Maya regret seeing Farkle. The boy had ran up to her in the subway station and professed his love to her. He called her "his moon." Whatever that meant. That wasn't what really made Maya regret her decision.

No, Riley wasn't paying an ounce of attention to her. Maya couldn't even leave, though. The scheming girl had brought them to a restaurant, and Riley had trapped them inside a booth with Riley on the edge. Farkle sat across from them, talking to Riley.

"-Of course, the Farkle now has two women that the Farkle loves equally. Riley, you are my sun. Maya, you are my moon," Farkle winks at her.

Riley grins, "So, Farkle, ready for school tomorrow?"

Farkle winks at Maya again before answering, "The Farkle is always ready for school."

Maya looks at her watch, "Listen, it's like three so I should get going. Thanks for inviting me to meet you, Farkle."

Farkle grins, "Marry me?"

"Uh, no. Keep dreaming, Farkle," Maya says.

"Oh, I will!" Farkle says.

Maya gets up and pushes past Riley. The blonde sighs and finally walks out of the restaurant. She breathes in the cold air. An arm wraps around Maya, and the girl rolls her eyes as Riley places her head on Maya's shoulder.

"I'm sorry for ignoring you," Riley says.

Maya turns around towards Riley, "It's fine. I probably deserved it for being late. Listen, Riles, I gotta get home so I can help my grandma clean around the house. I'll see you at school."

Riley hugs the blonde, and Maya hugs the girl back. She grins as Riley steps back from the hug.

"Alright, I'll see you tomorrow. Bye, Maya!" Riley says.

Maya grins and walks away towards the subway. Riley was getting a ride from her mom so she sat down on a bench, looking up at the sky. _"Maya thinks I'm picture worthy? I always thought I had to many flaws..." _Riley thinks.

* * *

_**A/N: Oh, I have a plan for next chapter. A big plan for the story :P MWHAAHAHAH! *Ahem* enough evil laughter! Time to answer your amazing, fantastic, and just plain awesome reviews :P Le review time!**_

_**KawaiiPotPie: Thank you so much for the compliment :D I don't know yet about which pairing so vote on the poll on my profile or say what pairing you want in the reviews to help me out XD *ahem* teaching time! Now, KawaiiPotPie, in the Halloween episode Maya's grandma was in Maya's house. I'm assuming she lives there XD The weather is in the negatives so yeah XD Lucky, that's like a nice summer day :P Thank you! I love talking to you guys :3 I'll just make this a conversation. So. How's the weather? XD**_

_**Guest: The Farkle is in the story :3 I mean, how can you not have Farkle :P**_

_**Xxxx4evaSummerxxxx: Thank you :D I bet you're an awesome person (and also sweet) :P I do, too. The hardest part was figuring out how to write the noise Maya makes after all the arguments XD Thank you! I try to give you guys what you want :P No need to thank me :) I love making people happy :3**_

_**Ayesha Altugle: I hope I made a good impression on the fanbase then :P I'm glad you liked chapter 2 :D Welp, you voted so that means your opinion is accounted for :D I'm trying to show how sweet their friendship seems so thank you :P Yeah, Maya does like to make nicknames for Riley XD **_

_**Thepopcornpup: No thanks needed :P Yay! I made a cute chapter (thank you :3) I will try to XD Hope you have a nice weekend :P**_

**_That was all le reviews! I love that you guys review so much because it just makes me feel like I can talk to you guys. It's so fun to read all these reviews of people because I just want to respond to you guys immediately :P So make sure you hit that review box with a taco! Reviews brighten a writer's day so please leave reviews :3 Also, make sure you leave a follow/favorite! Just show that you guys enjoy the story :3 Thank you and stay awesome! Bye!  
_**

**_~rsbaird {._.} (Pufferfish!)_**


	6. Enough To Be Prince Charming

"Can you believe that tonight is the big dance? People will all be wearing masks since it's masquerade themed, and nobody will know who anyone is. Plus, you are supposed to come with another person, like a date!" Riley says to Maya as they grab their books from their lockers.

"Riles, are you hoping someone will ask you?" Maya shuts her locker.

Riley grins bashfully, "I want to meet my prince charming, Maya! Tonight could be the night where I finally find the love of my life!"

Maya giggles, "Isn't that taking it a little far?"

"Maybe, but hey, I can dream. No one will ask me, probably. I'll be alone, sitting in the corner with Smelly Gordon! Then, we'll get married and have three smelly children named Bertha, Remus, and Peggie! I don't want smelly children, Maya!" Riley says as she shakes Maya's shoulder.

Maya smiles at Riley, "Hey, someone as beautiful as my little plant will be asked. I promise."

Riley blushes and grins, "Thank you."

The blonde girl shrugs and grabs the brunette's hand, "Come on, we are going to be late for class."

Riley nods and lets Maya lead her to Cory's classroom. They sit in their seats and turn to their friends Lucas and Farkle. Other students start to trickle in as it gets closer to class starting. Finally, the bell rings and Cory walks into the room. He smiles at everyone.

"Alright, class! Today I have decided to assign a project. You will all work in groups of two, and I will give you one minute to pair up before I talk about the project. Starting... Now!" Cory times his watch, and people begin scrambling around for a partner.

Maya grins at Riley, "Partner?"

"Of course," Riley says.

Cory smiles, "Time's up! Alright, the project you will be working on is about history. Your partner's history to be exact! I believe that, the more you learn about this person's past, the more it will affect your future. Now, I will be giving you a sheet of questions I want you to find out about your partner. You have the rest of class to ask away. Projects will be turned in at the end of class. Good luck!"

Cory passes out the worksheets and walks over to his desk. He sits down and pulls out a book. Maya turns towards Riley.

"Alright, then... First question, what are your parents' names?" Maya reads off the paper.

Riley grins, "Cory and Topanga Matthews. What about you?"

Maya looks up at the ceiling, "Katy Hart. Just, Katy Hart."

Riley and Maya continue to ask each other the questions, finishing the project with time to spare. Maya twirls her hair around her finger.

"So, the dance..." Maya starts.

"No one has asked me! I'm going to be alone..." Riley pouts.

Maya smiles, "Oh, I wouldn't be to sure of that."

* * *

Maya gripped the boquet of flowers behind her back. She smiled and started walking towards Riley's locker. Riley was there, putting her things away for lunch. Maya grins, and Riley shuts her locker. She grins at Maya, but Lucas walks up to her. He stuffs his hands in his pockets and looks at the ground nervously. Maya stands in her place, waiting for Ranger Rick to leave.

"Hey, uh, Riley... Would you maybe, you know, want to go to the dance with me tonight?" Lucas stutters out nervously.

Riley's face breaks out into a grin, "I'd love to, Lucas!"

She wraps Lucas in a hug, and the boy wraps his arms around her. Maya drops the boquet on the ground, stunned. She slowly walked backwards away from the two friends, her sight becoming tunnel vision. She quickly turns around and runs out of the hallway into the cafeteria.

Riley lets go of Lucas and grins. He smiles at her charmingly.

"I have to go, Riley. I can't wait to see you at the dance. I'm sure I won't be able to recognize you."

Riley giggles, "I'll see you there, Lucas."

He waves goodbye and walks away to wherever his locker was located. Riley twirls around happily. She turns around to see if Maya was still there. Riley looked around, clearly confused by Maya's absence. _"Must've been really hungry. I can't wait to tell her that Lucas asked me to the dance! She'll be so happy for me." _

Riley walks down the hallway Maya had just disappeared from. She feels a crunch and looks down at the ground. Riley had stepped on a beautiful boquet of flowers. _"What beautiful flowers! I bet someone was asking a person to the dance. I wonder if they said yes..." _Riley thinks before placing the boquet in the trash can.

She walks into the cafeteria. Riley picks up a lunch tray and lets the cafeteria lady serve her. Once her plate is full, Riley grabs her lunch tray and scans the tables for any of her friends. She spots Farkle's shaggy brown hair. He was sitting next to Maya. Riley grins and places her tray on the table. Maya continues to eat her food, not saying a word. Riley looks at Farkle for help.

He shrugs, "I don't know what's wrong with Maya. Maybe she wants to ask me to the dance, but she is to afraid to ask. Don't worry, though! I will tell you that my answer is yes!"

Maya closes her eyes for a brief second before smirking at Riley, "So, how's your day been, honey?"

Riley giggles, "Lucas asked me to the dance!"

"That's fantastic!" Maya says as enthusiastically as she can.

Farkle winks at Riley, "Hey, there's still a dance with your name on it with me tonight. Don't worry, I'm a great dancer."

Riley giggles, "One dance only, Farkle!"

He grins, "I have a dance with the love of my life! Marry me?"

Riley shakes her head, "No, Farkle!"

Farkle pouts, and Riley turns back towards Maya, "Anyways, after he asked me, I was walking to the cafeteria, and I found this beautful boquet of flowers! I swear, they were so pretty, and they were just lieing on the floor! I'm pretty sure someone was asking a person to the dance. I hope that whoever got them said yes."

Maya suddenly gets up from the table and places her tray on the assembly line. She walks out of the cafeteria without another word. Riley turns back to Farkle.

"What was that all about?" she asks.

Farkle shrugs, "I don't know. Human emotions aren't my specialty. Unless, of course, it comes to you, my sun!"

Riley facepalms, "No, Farkle."

He pouts, "Please marry me?"

* * *

Riley puts on her navy dress and white flats. She grabs her mask and placed it on her head. She giggles and looks in the mirror. Riley takes her phone out of her jacket and turns it on. No texts from Maya. She groans.

**Maya, are you okay? **Riley sends the text and waits for a response. She gets none and sighs in worry. Maya probably was out in the city again. Nothing to worry about. Riley shrugs and puts her phone back into her jacket (Well, Maya's army jacket). She pulls the jacket on over her dress and walks out of her room.

Topanga smiles at her daughter, "You look beautiful, sweetie."

Riley grins, "Thanks, mom. Lucas should be here any minute."

Cory points at Topanga, "I still don't think she should be going to dances with boys this early!"

Topanga rolls her eyes, "Have fun, sweetie!"

Riley nods, "I will!"

The transmission box buzzed, "Riley, it's Lucas."

Riley giggles giddily and runs over to the transmission box, "I'll be down in a second!"

She waves to Topanga and Cory, "Bye mom and dad!"

Riley adjusts her mask and runs out of the apartment. The door closes behind her, and the girl races down the stairs to meet Lucas in the lobby. He grins as she walks down the stairs.

"You look beautiful, Riley," he asks.

Riley blushes, "Thank you, Lucas."

He offers his arm, "Shall we go to the dance?"

Riley links her arm with his and smiles up at him, "We shall."

* * *

Riley giggles as she dances to the fast beat of the music. Lucas had left her to go to the bathroom, but he said she should keep dancing. Farkle had already left since he had gotten the dance from Riley. The brunette was having the time of her life. She was going to the dance with one of her friends, and she wasn't stuck in the corner with Smelly Gordon.

A slow song starts playing, and some of the people leave the dance floor. Riley was going to be one of those people until someone tapped her on the shoulder. She turned around and saw a masked person holding out their gloved hand.

Riley grins and grabs the person's hand. They lead Riley into a slow dance, always keeping eye contact with the girl. Riley looks at the stranger's appearance. They were wearing a black suit and white dress shirt with a green tie. Their face was completely covered by a black mask except for two eye holes, and they wore a black hat which covered their hair. The lighting was to dark to actually see the color of the person's eyes so Riley had no idea of who this person was.

One thing for sure, though, was that the person knew how to dance. They were flawlessly slow dancing, and Riley wasn't even tripping on her own two feet. Riley smiles at her dance partner, and they tilt their head at her. The song ends, and the person lets go of her hand.

"Thank you for asking me to dance," Riley says to the person.

They bow and hand her a rose. Riley blushes from the sweet action. Riley opens her mouth to start talking again, but Lucas taps her on the shoulder. She turns around towards him.

"You ready to go?" he asks.

Riley shrugs, "Sure, thanks for taking me."

Lucas nods, "Hey, no problem. Meet me outside once you grab your jacket, okay?"

Riley nods, and the dirty blonde boy exits the gym. Riley turns around to say goodbye to her mysterious dance partner. Except, they were gone. Riley looks at the rose in her hand, smiling. She grabs her jacket and finds Lucas outside.

"Alright, let's go to the subway," Lucas says and leads Riley towards the subway.

"Okay, sure..." Riley says absentmindedly.

Her mind was focused on the mysterious person who had treated her as a princess. _"I always wanted to be a princess.__" _Riley grins and hugs the rose closer to her face. She follows Lucas, her mind full of the mysterious person.

* * *

Maya sneaks in through her window into her apartment, grinning ear from ear. Oh, the blonde had been at her school's dance. Maya sits on her bed, the smile never leaving her face. She removes her hat and lets her hair cascade down her shoulders. Then, the blonde takes off her black gloves and black mask. She smiles up at the stars. _"Riley Matthews, I hope I was good enough to be your Prince Charming." _

* * *

_**A/N: The chapter you all wanted! I know XD Me and my ideas! Well, what do you think? Yay or nay? Please tell me in le reviews :3 So, I'm supposed to get more snow tonight XD (WHAI?!) Anyways, I hope you guys like the chapter! Le review time because I want to answer them XD**_

_**Thepopcornpup: Thank you! The irony is that when I read the chapter once it was published, I saw the spelling and writing error on my author's note XD Yeah, she was pretty stunned :3 Thanks for le review :D**_

_**Ayesha Altugle: I don't know... Decide for yourself what this story leads to :3 I am only the writer, you guys imagine how this story leads and tell me :P **_

_**Hibabubba24: No, you are plain awesome! The best part of writing? The reviews! You are gonna be one of my favorite reviewers ^-^ **_

_**Glee Club Rock 1251: Thank you, kind sir (or lady) for that compliment :P**_

_**HotXbun: This, bam! XD**_

_**So that's all le reviews! Remember guys, reviews are love! I don't know how much you guys think I care about your opinions, but I do care a lot so please review :D Thanks for the support! Make sure to leave le follow/ le favorite :P Also, hit that review box with a taco! Thanks! Stay awesome! Bye!**_

_**~rsbaird ._. (Pokey!)**_


	7. The Sun and Moon

Riley burrows down in her covers as the moon rises in the sky. She shifts over to her side and looks at her night stand. On the table was the flower her mysterious dance partner had given her. A small smile formed on her face as the rose shone in the moonlight. Her eyes close, finally ready to rest. Her mind slips into unconsciousness, tired from the exciting dance.

Maya sits on the fire escape, looking into Riley's room. She quietly opens the bay window and slips in. The blonde closes it behind her before quietly creeping over to Riley's bed. She looks down at the brunette with a soft smile before turning to the night stand. Her grin grows bigger as she sees the rose carefully placed in a coke bottle filled with water.

"Maya..." Riley mumbles in her sleep.

Maya turns towards her friend, and she replies softly, "Hey, Riles..."

The sleeping girl speaks again, "Stay..."

"Of course, my little plant," Maya says.

Riley doesn't respond, but she flips to her other side. Maya sits on the other side of the bed and takes off her shoes. She pulls her legs up and lays down on the bed next to Riley. The brunette unconsciously wraps her arms around Maya and sets her head on the blonde's lap. Maya grins at Riley's behavior and slowly strokes her hair.

"You're growing on me, Riles. I don't know what you have done to my head, but you make me happy. That hasn't happened in a long time so thanks..." Maya whispers to the sleeping girl on her lap.

* * *

Riley sighs contently as she lays in her bed. The girl wraps her arms tightly around her 'pillow' as she snuggles more into her bed. Her eyes close contently as the warmth of her room starts to lull her back into unconsciousness.

"Riles, are you awake?" Maya's voice asks.

Riley mumbles sleepily, "Pillow, you sound just like Maya... Am I dreaming?"

A light chuckle fills Riley's ears, "No, my little plant. I'm here in the flesh."

Riley grumbles, "Don't wake me up, Maya... It's so comfortable."

"I'd love to just let you sleep all day, honey, but I'm your pillow."

The brunette groans and holds Maya closer, "Please, don't move..."

Maya sighs and lifts the brunette up. Riley groans in protest and immediately latches onto Maya. Riley wraps her arms and legs around her tightly before snuggling into her. Maya tries moving, but the girl had wrapped herself around Maya to where she couldn't move.

"I can't move, Riles," Maya grunts as she tries moving.

"Good."

"You're ridiculous," Maya says.

Riley snuggles closer to Maya, "Yeah, but you love me."

Maya grins, "You have a point there."

Riley closes her eyes, "Hey, if you had to choose a food that described me, what food would you choose?"

The blonde girl stares up at the ceiling, "Lucky charms."

Riley giggles, "Lucky charms?"

"Yeah," Maya shrugs, "they are sweet and everyone loves them. Most people get them all the time, so they don't appreciate them when they get to have lucky charms. I only get lucky charms on St. Patrick's Day so yeah, it's a special thing for me. People only want the best parts of lucky charms, but I like all of them: good and bad."

Riley sits up, her legs still hooked around Maya to prevent her from moving, "You are such a sweet person."

Maya grins, "Thanks, Riles."

Riley climbs off Maya so the blonde can move. Maya feels a little disappointed, missing the snuggling Riley. She sighs and sits next to Riley. Maya puts a hand on Riley's knee.

"How was the dance?" Maya asks.

Riley gets a far off look in her eyes, "Fantastic..."

Maya raises an eyebrow, "Oh, really? Did my little plant meet someone?"

The girl blushes, "What? No! Wait, yes! I don't know, maybe!"

Maya laughs, "Alright, who did you meet?"

"I don't know..."

Maya smiles at her friend, "Riles, what do you mean you don't know."

"The person was wearing a suit with a green tie and gloved hands. They had a black mask covering their facial features and a hat covering their hair. How was I supposed to figure out who it was?" Riley asks.

Maya bites her lip, realizing the person Riley was talking about was her, "Riles, did you ask their name?"

Riley slaps her forehead, "No... They were the sweetest person I have ever met. They asked me to slow dance, and afterwards, they handed me a rose. Maya, before I could talk to them, Lucas asked me if I was ready to leave. I said in a minute, and when I turned back, the person was gone! Honestly, they are just so mysterious, but I felt like a princess the way they treated me."

Maya thinks about that crazy night she decided to go to the masquerade dance. She had to do a lot of preparation, and it didn't help that she hadn't planned on going in those clothes.

* * *

_Maya carefully puts on her father's old suit that he left. She grabs the green tie she had bought earlier that day from a thrift store and tied it around her neck. Maya grabs her black boots and puts them on. Finally, she does her hair up in a bun on top of her head that her hat could cover up. _

_Maya adjusts the masquerade mask before putting on the hat. Maya takes a deep breath before putting on her leather gloves. She grabs the red rose off her desk and places it carefully in her jacket to where the flower was poking over the edge. She walks over to the small mirror in her room and grins as she can't even recognize herself. It was time for her to head to the masquerade dance where her girl was waiting._

_"Save me one dance, Riles," Maya murmurs before slipping out of her window onto the fire escape._

* * *

"They sound like they care about you," Maya smiles at Riley.

Riley nods, "Yeah, I put their flower in that coke bottle so I can always wake up and remember my prince charming."

Maya turns her head from Riley so she can't see her blush, "I bet they would be happy that you enjoyed their gift."

Riley grins, "Thanks, Maya."

"Alright, I'm gonna go, but it was nice chatting with you," Maya mumbles out.

Riley pouts, "Alright, but please come by later. I love hanging out with you."

Maya nods and gets off the bed. Riley gets up, too, and follows Maya to the bay window. The brunette waves goodbye as Maya slips out of the window. The blonde girl starts walking away from the fire escape, but she quickly sticks her head back in and gives Riley a kiss on the cheek.

"Bye, Riles," Maya says.

Riley looks at Maya, shocked. Smiling, Maya quickly runs out of the alley and towards the subway. Riley sits on the bay window and touches her cheek softly. She smiles a little at the kind gesture, a hint of rosiness in her cheeks.

"Riley?" Topanga calls from the kitchen.

Riley snaps out of her state of shock and hollers back, "Oh, uh... coming, mom!"

* * *

Maya grins as she throws out the trash. She hums as she gets back into her apartment, and her grandma notices her good mood.

"Somebody is in a good mood, aren't they?" the woman says.

Maya chuckles, "I guess I am, grandma."

The grandma sighs and hums, "I think we've cleaned the house for the day... Let's see... We've done the dishes, finished the laundry, tidied up the rooms, and cleaned the bathroom. I would say that we are done. Maya, you go on and have fun with your friend, Riley, was it?"

Maya grins, "Thanks, grandma! I'll take a shower, get changed, and then, I'll head over to Riley's."

Maya's grandma grins at her grandchild, "That's fine. Just be careful, please."

The blonde smiles, "Of course."

Maya quickly steps into her room, putting a purple jersey shirt with the number "33" on it and a pair of cheetah print leggings. The blonde then rushes to the bathroom and takes a shower. She continues to get ready until she finally has her hair dry, teeth brushed, new clothes on, and her shoes are on. Maya grabs her subway pass and apartment keys before leaving the apartment.

* * *

Riley glares up at the ceiling, trying to let her anger out. _"Why can't dad let me do anything? He took my rose! I mean, who does that?! I won't have anything to remember my mysterious dance partner! Just because I don't know who it was doesn't mean that dad can take the gift they gave me!" _Riley groans and lays flat on her bed.

Maya climbs up onto the fire escape and looks in through the bay window. Riley was on her bed, laying like a starfish. Maya lifts the window and creeps in. She closes it and walks over to Riley. Maya lays down next to Riley and uses one arm to support her as she looks down at Riley.

"Something wrong, my little plant?" Maya asks.

Riley looks angrily at the ceiling, "My dad took the rose away. He didn't want me to have gifts from random strangers."

Maya feels hurt from Cory's actions, "Oh..."

"It's stupid! I mean, I love that rose... It was so beautiful. Maya, that stranger made me feel like a princess. That rose was the only thing reminding me of them... Without it, I have nothing to remember that night," Riley feels a tear streak down her face.

"Hey, I'm sure if you loved that rose that much then maybe the person will give you another gift. You just have to have hope," Maya says softly, wiping the tear that was trailing down Riley's face.

Riley sits up and smiles at Maya, "Thank you..."

Maya grins, "No problem. Hey, let's go get some hot chocolate. That cheers everyone up!"

The brunette chuckles, "Yeah, I'd love to have hot chocolate. You always know how to cheer me up, Maya."

"That's my job," Maya says and tucks a strand of hair behind Riley's ear, smiling softly.

Riley smiles and blushes from the action, "Well, let's go."

Maya grins, "That's the spirit!"

Riley and Maya get up and head out the bay window. Riley grabs Maya's hand, and the two walk to the ice cream parlor. Maya and Riley smile, wanting to remember this moment forever.

* * *

Maya lifts the window of Riley's room as the moon light grows stronger. She quietly heads over to Riley's bedside and smiles down at the girl. Riley was slowly breathing and had a small smile on her face. Maya turns to the night stand next to her bed and sees the empty coke bottle. She grabs the red clay rose and places it into the coke bottle.

Maya places a note next to the coke bottle and smiles at Riley one last time. She quietly walks to the bay window and lifts the window up. She crouches in the bay window for a second, looking at Riley. _"You deserve to have someone be your prince charming. I mean, you're beautiful." _Maya smiles and steps out onto the fire escape. She shuts the window and looks up at the night sky. _"Maybe Farkle was right. Riley is the sun, and I'm the moon. Opposites, but yet, they both are so close. The moon needs the sun to help light the darkness in its world, just like me."_

* * *

_Maya walked into the gym and takes a deep breath. She spots Riley dancing by herself. 'Where's Ranger Rick?' Maya shrugs and weaves through the swarm of dancing people. The song ends as Maya finally escapes the huge swarm. A slow song turns on, and Maya smiles. This was the perfect moment to dance with Riley. She sees Riley start to leave so she taps the brunette on the shoulder._

_Riley turns towards Maya and smiles. Maya gulps nervously, but she holds her hand out to Riley. The brunette smiles happily and grabs Maya's hand. Maya quickly puts Riley and herself in the correct dancing position, and they start dancing to the beat. Riley smiles at Maya's face, making her feel nervous inside. Somehow, she kept her nerves in control on the outside._

_The song ends, and Riley lets go of her hand. She smiles at Maya and tucks a strand of hair behind her ear nervously. Riley clasps her hands in front of her in her cute, awkward way._

_"Thank you for asking me to dance," Riley says._

_Maya smiles and bows, taking the rose out of her pocket carefully. She hands the rose to Riley and watches the girl's face practically glow with happiness. Riley opens her mouth to say something, but Maya sees Lucas tap her on the shoulder. Riley turns towards him so Maya takes that as the chance to escape before Riley figured out who she was. Maya disappears in the crowd, her stomach fluttering with excitement. She had been Riley's prince charming, even if it was just for one dance._

* * *

**_A/N: Interesting week for me! I got to see an open heart surgery (well, a live recording of one) which was something you don't do everyday for science XD Weird thing is that I am having a masquerade father daughter dance this Saturday so now you know where that idea came from :D So yeah, I hope you guys have had a good week :P My favorite time of the writing process, answering le reviews! :P_**

**_Thepopcornpup: I'm glad I got you to like this chapter :P Now you get both sides of that night so hope that makes your heart explode with happiness (In a good way XD) No need to calm down, being calm isn't as fun :P_**

**_Glee Club Rock 1251: Thank you :P_**

**_Ayesha Altugle: Yeah, she was sad that Lucas asked her instead. I thought it was sweet, too :P No, it won't end like Romeo and Juliet XD I promise!_**

**_Guest: Thank you! I'm glad it was epic :D Yeah, I could, too so we have that in common :P Poor Maya for sure :( At least she got the dance, and I'm glad you thought it was a good twist. Thank you! Wow, that made my day that this is your favorite fanfic right now :D_**

**_KawaiiPotPie: I loved that OH MY FREAKY GOAT XD Thank you! Yeah, it seems very Maya-ish :P Yeah, poor Maya, but at least she got to dance with Riley :D Thank you :3 Aw, you and guest are making my day :P_**

**_Xxxx4evaSummerxxxx: thank you! I love making things sweet and cute :3 No problemo about the shout-out :P It's fine that your review is late :P I've had wifi out before, it's horrible XD _**

**_Xxxx4evaSummerxxxx (2): Yay you are going yayyy! Thank you :D I love making Farkle comments, his quirkiness makes me laugh all the time :P Thank you, and wooh! I got a favorite :D thank you!_**

**_That was all le reviews! Thanks for them, and make sure to leave more for support and feedback! You guys are awesome :D Remember, reviews are love! So make sure to hit that review box with a taco and leave a follow/favorite! Love you guys! Stay awesome! Bye!  
_**

**_~rsbaird B) (so cool XD nah, you guys are the cool ones :3)_**


	8. The Rise Of Prince Charming

Riley moans, waking up from a deep sleep, "Mmm..."

She yawns and stretches, her eyes still closed. Finally half awake, Riley sleepily opens one of her eyes. She looks at her nightstand, seeing the clay rose delicately placed in the old coke bottle. Riley's eyes snap open, confusion overtaking her. _'Why is there a clay rose in there?' _Riley thinks curiously as she sits up in her bed.

Carefully, the girl takes out the rose, examining it in her hand. The petals were each carefully made, making it seem as if it was real. The color was a deep red that turned darker the further it got down towards the stem. Looking at the stem, Riley notices that it had intricate veins carved into it, making it seem even more realistic. She smiles, someone had put the effort into making her a rose even more beautiful than the one the mysterious dancer had given her.

She glances back at the nightstand, seeing a folded peice of paper placed next to the bottle. Holding the rose carefully, Riley takes the note in one of her hands. On the front, Riley's name was delicately scrawled in calligraphy. She smiles, seeing the fancy writing style.

With care, Riley opens the small paper. Carefully written on the paper in calligraphy was a letter. Riley scanned the letter, her eyes lighting up and a dreamy look filling her eyes. She sighs happily, placing the rose to her lips. A small smile makes its way to her face that will surely last the whole day.

_Dear Riley,_

_Please, do not be alarmed from the rose and the letter. I realized that I had given you a gift that was only temporary. I want you to have something that will last. So I have decided to make you a flower that only represents a fraction of your beauty. _

_I am sorry I left so quickly after our dance, but if you want, I would like to meet you again. I will be waiting at the subway at five this evening. If you aren't there by six, I will understand that you would rather not see me. I look forward to seeing you again if you still want to._

_Sincerely,_

_Your Hopeful Prince Charming_

She continues to reread the note, her smile growing each time she finishes reading it. As she reads it for about the eighth time, Riley fails to notice the thud of her window opening and closing, nor did she notice the sound of footsteps reaching the side of her bed.

"Whatcha got there, Riles?" Maya asks, her signature smirk plastered on her face.

Riley jumps, "WAAH!"

Maya giggles, her friend clutching the bed like if she let go she would die. The blonde rolls her eyes teasingly and picks up the discarded letter that Riley had dropped when she heard Maya. The blonde quickly reads it, and she feels a grin about to appear on her face. Trying her hardest to mask it with a teasing smirk, Maya turns towards her friend.

"Ooh, someone seems to have a secret admirer," Maya says teasingly.

Riley blushes, "I-I do not!"

"I bet you have been rereading this for the past half hour," Maya continues to jest at Riley.

"..." Riley bites her lip and looks anywhere but Maya.

"Wait, you seriously have been on your bed, reading this note for the past half hour?" Maya asks, touched by Riley's actions.

Riley nods slowly, her blush growing, "It's from my mysterious dance partner. I just can't believe someone this thoughtful and caring actually wants to see me again."

Now it was Maya's turn to blush. _"Riley thinks I'm kind and caring..." _She grins, the smile she can't stifle. Riley smiles and raises an eyebrow.

"What's got you all happy?" Riley asks.

Maya smiles and takes off her shoes, sitting next to Riley on her bed. She wraps an arm around Riley's waist, pulling her closer to her side. Maya sighs and puts her head in the crook of the taller girl's neck.

"I just am glad that you finally found someone who appreciates you for how beautiful and amazing you are. I mean, you deserve someone who will always care for you and not take you for granted because you are honestly one of the most caring and loving people I know, Riles," Maya says, wrapping her other arm around Riley's waist.

Riley blushes, "Thank you, Maya."

"Are you going to meet them at the subway station?" Maya asks, hoping for her to agree.

Riley nods, "Yeah, I think I will."

"Fantastic," Maya says, grinning.

Maya buries her face in Riley's neck and hums contently. Riley smiles and wraps her arms around the girl's waist. She sighs and looks down at the blonde. This was one of the few moments that Maya let her guards down. Riley felt honored that she got to see Maya's true self. Placing her head on top of Maya's, Riley closes her eyes and falls asleep with Maya.

* * *

"Riles, get up," a soft voice says.

"Mmmph," Riley mumbles.

"Get up, you're gonna not have any time to get ready to meet your Prince Charming!" Maya whispers.

Riley leaps up off the bed and turns to the startled girl still on her bed. She grins excitedly, and Maya smirks. She gets up and gives Riley a hug.

"You're gonna look beautiful, but I can't stay. I have some chores to help my grandma with," Maya says apologetically.

Riley pouts but nods. Maya says goodbye and turns towards the window. Riley follows closely behind and watches as Maya climbs onto the fire escape. Smiling, Riley grabs Maya's hand, and the blonde looks at her confusedly. The brunette grins softly and gives Maya a kiss on the cheek. The blonde looks at Riley in shock.

"Bye, Maya," Riley says.

Maya dumbly nods, her voice failing her. Riley giggles and shoos the girl off her fire escape. Maya walks out of the alley, waving at Riley before turning towards her apartment. _"Time to get ready to see Riley." _Maya thinks with a small smile on her face.

* * *

Maya bites her lip, looking at herself in the mirror. The blonde was wearing a long sleeve plain white shirt with her father's old leather jacket. It was a little big, but it looked good and made sure Riley didn't recognize Maya.

She also had on a pair of baggy jeans and some old sneakers she owned. Maya looked in the mirror. She had done a good job making sure she didn't look like herself while still looking nice.

Maya looks at her hair and frowns. _"How do I cover my hair up?" _The girl frowns and looks around until she sees a toboggan hat. _"Perfect!" _Maya ties her hair up in a bun and puts the black toboggan on.

The girl puts on her aviator sunglasses, smiling in the mirror as she can't even recognize herself. She knows that Riley would probably find out, and it terrified her. But, Maya hoped that she could at least enjoy the time without Riley discovering who she was for as long as possible.

"Time to save the princess," Maya says, putting on her worn leather gloves.

* * *

Maya waits at the subway station, sitting on one of the benches anxiously. She looks at her watch, seeing that it was currently 5:09. She bites her lip, nervous energy buzzing around her. She looks at the entrances to the subways, seeing if the brunette hair she had grown familiar with had appeared yet. She sighs and stares ahead, watching the subway trains move in and out of the station.

The girl continues to sit on the bench, getting lost in her thoughts. She stays like that for a while. Glancing at her watch, she sees that it is 5:23. The girl turns towards the subway entrance again. Maya gets up, not able to handle sitting on the bench any longer. The girl continues to watch the entrance, seeing several people enter and leave, but none of them are Riley.

She starts to feel a little unsure if Riley will actually show. _"What if she decided she doesn't want to see me? What if she thinks I'm creepy?" _The biggest thought in her head, though, was the fear that Riley had discovered who she was and decided Maya wasn't worth it.

All of her thoughts come to a skidding halt as she sees Riley walk into the subway station. Maya's mouth drops, seeing the girl dressed in a stylish dress with floral patterns. She wore sandals, and Riley had a pretty necklace on. Maya quickly closes her mouth and walks over to the brunette. She bows and smiles at Riley.

Riley grins at the sweet gesture. Maya pulls a flower out of her jacket and places it in Riley's hair, smiling softly at the girl.

"Hi," Riley says.

Maya grins, making her voice go lower, "Hey."

"Since you know my name, may I ask what yours is?" the brunette asks.

Maya smirks, "But, m'lady, where is the fun when there is no mystery? 'Tis not the time to wonder my identity but to only enjoy who I am. If you must call me something, you may call me Prince."

Riley smiles, "I suppose you are right. So where are we going, Prince?"

Prince smiles and holds their hand out. Riley gently places her hand into Prince's. Prince softly grips Riley's hand and leads her to the subway platform. Riley takes the time they are waiting for the subway to study Prince's features.

Prince was short, but they held an air of confidence around them. They had very simple clothing on, but at the same time, it looked great on Prince. She frowns, not able to see their hair or eyes yet again. She shrugs, realizing that Prince most likely didn't want to show Riley any hints to their identity.

She is snapped out of her thoughts when Prince squeezes her hand, letting her know that the subway had arrived. Politely, Prince allows Riley to go ahead of them. Once on the subway, the two stand amongst other fellow passengers.

"Prince, what are we going to do?" Riley asks.

Prince smiles, "Well, m'lady, I thought we could go to the beach. Is that okay with you?"

Riley nods, "But what are we going to do there?"

Prince looks out the window thoughtfully, "We could walk along the beach, look at the clouds, build sandcastles, and eat something from a food truck. I just want to get to know you, Riley."

"I want to get to know you, too, Prince," Riley says, a small smile on her face.

"Believe me, you know more about me than you think," Prince says, holding Riley's hand between them.

* * *

"-So Maya started square dancing. I mean, this huge group surrounded her, clapping along to the beat. It was so funny," Riley says, a smile on her face.

Prince laughs, "That was a funny story, Riley."

Prince looks at her watch, "It's getting late. Want to take that walk on the beach before we head back?"

Riley nods and grabs Prince's outstretched hand. They get up from their spots on the sand, leaving their sandcastle behind. The pair walks along the water's edge, the sounds of the waves and birds calming. Their intertwined hands swing between them as they walk. Riley sighs and looks at the setting sun.

"So, Prince, what's your story?" Riley asks.

"Well, I grew up in the lower parts of New York with my mom, my dad had left several years ago when I was still young, and am in seventh grade. You?" Prince asks.

Riley smiles, "I'm in seventh grade, too. I live in upper New York in an apartment with my mom, Topanga, my dad, Cory, and my brother, Auggie. I go to John Quincy Adams."

A strong wind blows by them, and Riley shivers. Prince takes notice and takes off their jacket. Prince wraps it around Riley. The girl grips the jacket tightly to her, the warmth making her more comfortable.

"Here," Prince says softly.

Riley blushes, "Thank you."

Prince smiles, "We should head back."

Riley nods and sighs, "I had fun."

"Me, too. Shall we go, m'lady?" Prince asks with a charming smile.

"We shall," Riley smiles.

* * *

The pair steps off the subway and onto the platform. Prince bows again smiling at Riley.

"Thank you for coming, m'lady," Prince says.

"My pleasure," Riley grins.

Prince smiles, "I hope we do this again."

The brunette nods, "Me, too."

The two bid their goodbyes and go their separate ways. Riley walks through the streets, passing by a clock that reads seven. She smiles and hums happily as she nears her apartment. After she gets to her room, Riley flops on her bed. A couple seconds later, Riley hears a ding come from her phone.

The brunette grabs her phone and checks the lock screen.

**How was Prince Charming, Riles? Do I need to beat them up? -Maya**

Riley giggles at her friend's protectiveness. She quickly types a response and sends it to her friend.

**No, they were polite and charming. It was fantastic :) -Riley**

A couple of seconds later, Riley gets a response. She smiles and turns off her phone after reading the message.

**I'm glad. -Maya**

Riley changes into her pajamas and climbs into bed. The brunette closes her eyes and falls into a deep sleep, a small smile on her face.

* * *

Maya grins and turns off her phone. She changes into a comfy jersey style shirt and some sweatpants. She slips out the window and heads to Riley's apartment. Once it is in sight, Maya climbs the fire escape and opens Riley's bay window. She slips into the room and smiles at Riley.

The brunette was slumbering peacefully. Maya walks to her bed and tucks a strand of hair behind her ear. Riley smiles in her sleep and mumbles for Maya to stay. The girl rolls her eyes, but she takes off her shoes and slips into the bed, hugging Riley protectively. Her eyes close, and the blonde falls asleep quickly, a smile on her face.

* * *

_**A/N: Late chapter, I know XD I've been having trouble with writing this one XD I have an idea for what happens later, but I need to fill in what happens before that :P So yeah, le review time!**_

_**Thepopcornpup: Thank you! How about a confetti taco, eh? Wouldn't that be awesome :P Yeah, Cory would do that I think :3**_

**_Ayesha Altugle: I think she reacted well :P Nah, I think she was happy that someone went through the trouble of making her a rose and a note to actually think about how they gave it to her :P Yeah, Cory would totally do that XD Well, who knows? Oh wait, I do :D MWHAHAH! sorry, got carried away :3_**

**_KawaiiPotPie: no problemo :P It just meant you made me happy twice as much :D Thank you for the nice compliments :D_**

**_Xxxx4evaSummerxxxx: Well, it was fun so thank you :P You deserve the shoutouts :D Thank you! _**

**_Guest: Wish granted :P_**

**_Thepopcornpup: It took me a while, but it is done! I know that feeling where you know what you want to do but nothing sounds right D: it's horrible :( Thank you for the taco! I actually had one today :P _**

**_Guest: Thank you :D_**

**_Guest: Why thank you! I plan on bringing Josh in :P And I love you 3 :D _**

**_Xxxx4evaSummerxxxx: sorry for the wait, but here you go :D _**

**_awesomesauce: thank you! *shrugs* I dunno, maybe? We'll see :P_**

**_Guest: woah! Put the pitchfork down or at least put marshmallows on them :P That's pointy and could hurt XD I will try and get into the swing of updating, I promise :P_**

**_That was all the reviews! Thank you guys for waiting so patiently for the chapter! Have any questions? PM me :D So yeah, leave your suggestions in the reviews and please make to leave a follow/favorite and reviews! Man, I love reviews because I get to talk to you guys and see how you guys like the story and what I should do next. I love you guys! Stay awesome! Bye! :P  
_**

**_~rsbaird_**

**_o_O_**


End file.
